


Welcome Home

by brilliantboffins



Series: The Bay Boys Series [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sub Diggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Summary:Coming home from a business trip, you walk in on your boys engaging in some fun of their own. Should you join?-- Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	Welcome Home

You were giddy with joy as you raced home, driving just past the speed limit weaving in and out of traffic. It had been a long flight but you were happy to be back, the anticipation of seeing your boyfriends again melting away your exhaustion.

A business trip had taken you across the country for a week, and while you were scheduled to return tomorrow, you had booked an earlier flight in the hopes of surprising Rafael and Daveed. You hoped they’d be home, it was Saturday so they shouldn’t have any work. Right now all you wanted was to relax on the sofa with them curled up around you, feeling their touches and listening to their voices.

You pulled up into the parking lot and hurriedly turned off the engine before hopping out. After a bit of struggling, you managed to pull your suitcase from the back and headed into the apartment building, smiling excitedly. As the elevator doors opened, you stepped in and sighed in relief.

Home. It felt good to be home.

As you waited for the elevator to stop on your floor, you dug around in your purse and pulled out the keys. The little charm attached made you smile as you remembered Daveed and Rafael giving it to you as a present, a lovely little unicorn, the horn in rainbow colors. The wings were covered in glitter that sparkled under the light and you cherished it deeply, knowing it was from your boys.

You pulled the suitcase behind you once the elevator arrived and walking as quickly as you could, you headed for your apartment. Keys in hand, you paused. Did you just hear…? Muffled noises seemed to come from inside, someone was shouting?

“Movie?” You wondered to yourself as you opened the door and stepped in.

“Hey guys! I’m back!!” You crowed as you tossed your keys onto the small counter by the door and tugged your suitcase in, taking off your shoes.

“WHOA!!” Someone yelped before you heard a loud crash.

“Holy shit! You ok, Diggs?” Rafael’s voice asked hurriedly.

You looked over towards the kitchen where the voices had come from and promptly felt your jaw drop, the purse in your hand falling to the floor as you stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of you.

Daveed with his hands tied behind his back was on the floor, apparently having fallen from the dining room table. Rafael was knelt next to him, trying to help him up. Both men were naked, and from the looks of it, fully aroused.

“Wha-what…what in the…fucking bloody hell…???!!” You breathed, half choking on air.

“Oww…,” Daveed whined, grimacing as he was helped up.

He shot you a sulky but also nervous look before his eyes flickered to Rafel who sat him down in a chair and untied his wrists, checking to see if the older man was hurt.

“Hey, Y/N. You ok, Diggs? Didn’t hit your head did you?” The blond man asked.

You took a few steps towards them, trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

“Whoa, whoa, hold up! What’s going on?” You asked, trying not to grimace at the sight of a small puddle of lube on the table.

“We were fucking,” Rafael told you like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You were fucking?? Without ME?” You demanded in exasperation, hands clutching your chest.

Both men stopped and looked at you. For a few seconds, there was only silence. Rafael broke first, a smirk crossing his lips as he raised his eyebrows and looked at Daveed.

“See? I told you she wouldn’t have a problem with it,” he said smugly.

“Of COURSE I have a problem with it!” You protested, “I came home early wanting cuddles from my boyfriends and instead all I get is ‘Hey’?! By the way, the dining room table? Really? The table where we EAT?!”

Rafael shrugged, “We’ll wipe it down after. Besides, you don’t have a problem eating cum in the bedroom.”

You made a choked noise while Daveed burst into laughter although he tried to muffle it behind his hand.

“Hey! That’s different! I don’t want pizza with a side of semen,” you grouched.

“No, you prefer bananas and semen,” the younger men teased, grinning wickedly.

You rolled your eyes and pointed to the older man, “That’s HIS fault. That wasn’t my idea!”

Rafael smirked at Daveed who just shrugged.

“You didn’t seem to mind, kitten,” the curly haired man said in defence.

With an exasperated sigh, you threw up your hands in defeat and turned back to your suitcase, pulling it further into the apartment.

“Whatever. I’m going to unpack. You’re both cleaning up that table after. I want it spotless.”

As you headed for the bedroom, footsteps came up behind you and your felt someone tug on your arm.

“Surely unpacking can wait. You came home early for cuddles, right? How about something a little more…fulfilling?” Rafael breathed against your neck making you shudder.

You turned to look at him, then peered around the man to see Daveed still sitting on the chair looking a bit apprehensive.

The levity lifting for the moment, you looked at the blond-haired man with raised brows.

“You guys…talked about this?” You asked in a hushed whisper.

He nodded and brushed your hair back, leaning in to kiss you on the lips.

“I’ll fill you in later, but Diggs asked me to dom him so, you know, I obliged.

You swallowed and bit your lip. It wasn’t like this was new information, Daveed had expressed his desire to try subbing to you before and, although you weren’t as experienced as Rafael at domming, you had tried it for your boyfriend.

“Should I…sub? Or…?” You asked uncertainly, this new dynamic was unfamiliar and you weren’t sure where you fit in.

Rafael turned to Daveed and pulled you over.

“Ok if Y/N joins?” The younger man asked.

You met Daveed’s gaze, trying to look as open as possible. He hesitated and you knelt down beside him, putting your hands on his thigh as you peered up at him.

“Hey, it’s totally up to you, Daveed,” you told him, “Whatever you want. If you prefer just having Rafa that’s ok.”

The older man looked between the two of you then to the necktie that had been left on the floor. Making a decision, he grasped your hand and Rafael’s, standing up.

“Both. I want both of you here.”

“Do you want Y/N to sub with you? Or…?” Rafael asked, seeking confirmation.

Daveed shook his head and bent down to retrieve the tie. He held it out to you and smiled.

“No, I want her to dom with you.”

Taking the tie from your boyfriend, you licked your lips and looked over to Rafael. This was not your territory, ever since you and the blond man had gotten into a relationship you hadn’t dommed. It wasn’t something you were familiar with and quite honestly you felt nervous that you might accidentally do something wrong. Last time you were ok with bossing Daveed around a little, but it hadn’t involved restraints or anything too hardcore. Still, if it was what the man wanted, you were willing to try.

Giving yourself a shake, you wiped the hesitant look off your face and straightened your posture. Grabbing Daveed’s arm, you forcefully turned him around and worked the soft fabric around his wrists. Rafael helped you to check that it wasn’t too tight, then gave you an approving smirk.

“All right then,” you said, voice firm, “Give me your limits.”

A visible shudder went down the tall man’s body at your tone and it made you feel a bit more confident.

“I-I’m…not sure, ma’am,” he admitted, “But I’m willing to try anything that doesn’t involve permanent injury.”

Rafael whispered to you and quickly excused himself for a moment, heading to the bedroom to retrieve something. In the meantime, you walked around Daveed, eyeing him up and down. His hair was a mess, clearly having been pulled on numerous times, there were scratch marks on his chest, and his cock, which had softened a bit since you came into the room, was now returning to its full hardness. You noticed at the base that a silicone ring had been used to keep him from climaxing and it made you chuckle. Reaching down, you palmed the organ and gave it a few quick strokes causing the man to groan.

“Rafa’s been having a good time with you, hasn’t he pet? Tell me what you’ve been doing together,” you ordered.

Daveed gulped and kept as still as he could although his hips kept making little jerky motions, trying to get you to touch him more.

“We…we were j-just starting, ma’am…he was prepping me.”

You raised an eyebrow and trailed a hand down the five lines down his torso, tsking.

“Just starting? Then what’re these? Were you bad? Did you misbehave?”

The man trembled as you reached below his cock and tugged on his balls.

“I…I was too slow to answer a question,” he confessed.

“The slut came as soon as I started stretching him,” Rafael said as he returned, holding a piece of paper.

You turned and took the paper, glancing it over. It was a list of various kinks, you had filled in a similar one when you first started exploring sexually and clearly, the man had printed out a version for Daveed as well. Your eyes looked over the check marks beside the kinks that Daveed was interested in, noting any special remarks that had been written.

“Wow, look at this,” you gasped in glee, “Bondage, impact play, edging, name calling, orgasm denial, chastity devices, all ok.”

Rafael circled around Daveed and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“He’s not as experienced as you, Y/N, but he’s just as much a little cock slut,” the younger man teased.

You stuck out your tongue at him and set the paper aside. Pulling your shirt over your head, you tossed it to the floor then quickly wriggled out of your jeans as well leaving only your bra and panties. Draping your arms around Daveed’s neck, you tugged him down for a kiss, moaning softly as his lips covered yours. His taste was familiar and you sighed softly, happy to be back after your trip and even happier to have walked in on this.

“You going to be good for us?” You breathed against his mouth, “Going to do whatever we say?”

The curly-haired man nodded with a whimper as Rafael began grinding his crotch against his ass, making his eyes flutter.

“Y-yes…ma’am…I…I want to be good.”

You smiled and trailed a finger down his jaw, “Good boy.”

Rafael watched, looking quite fascinated. It was the first time for him to see you in a dominant role and he found himself quite enjoying it. Daveed was sandwiched between your bodies and the younger man trailed his lips along his new lover’s shoulder, following it to the neck before worrying at the skin with his mouth. You slid both hands around the muscular hips, dipping one between the cheeks to check how wet his hole was. Rafael had used a lot of lubrication and the entire area was slick. Daveed gasped when your finger breached the ring of muscle, slowly but steadily entering into him.

“Fuck…you’re so tight, first time?” You asked quietly.

The older man nodded, nose scrunched up as he tried to adjust.

“Yes…I’ve never…it’s…f-first time,” he confessed.

“Safeword?” You inquired, wanting to get all the safety precautions out of the way before things really got heated.

“T-traffic lights, ma’am…red…red for stop…g-green for ok,” he whimpered.

You smiled and rewarded him with another kiss.

“Lovely. I’m kind of jealous Rafa’s going to get to fuck this ass,” you complained, “First time I’ve ever felt penis envy.”

Your fellow dom laughed as he carefully pressed one of his fingers in next to yours, stretching the tight opening.

“Sorry babe, not much I can do there. Although we can get you a strap-on if you want,” he offered.

Daveed’s breath hitched and your eyebrows rose.

“Oh? Sounds like our baby boy likes the idea? You want that? One cock in your ass and another in your mouth?” You teased.

The only reply that the dark-haired man could offer was a loud whine as he slumped forward against you.

“How long have you been keeping him like this?” You asked Rafael.

“An hour or so, was going to fuck him earlier but since SOMEone couldn’t control himself we had to wait until he recovered,” the blond sighed in faux exasperation.

“Aww, baby got too excited?” You purred, pressing kisses to Daveed’s neck, “Rafa’s a strict teacher, though. Better learn some self-control quickly if you don’t want to get punished.”

“I’m sorry!” Daveed whimpered, his hips pressing back against your fingers, “I-I didn’t mean to. He…he caught me off guard.”

A sharp slap echoed in the room and the older man jumped.

“Excuses, bitch. We don’t like excuses,” Rafael scolded as he shoved another finger in.

Daveed’s legs were shaking and you could tell he was having problems keeping himself up. Catching the younger man’s eyes, you nodded to the table before pulling back a bit, withdrawing your hand.

“Let’s get you on the table before you fall,” you said, helping Daveed over.

Rafael, on the other hand, didn’t bother removing his fingers. He continued to finger fuck the other man even as Daveed shakily climbed onto the wooden surface. It was tricky with his hands tied behind him but he managed with your help, resting on his knees and chest, cheek pressed to the cool surface.

“Fuuuck…p-please…please, sir…m-ma’am,” he begged.

“Shh, baby boy,” you cooed gently, running your hand through his hair, “Patience.”

“You know,” Rafael began, “When I was training Y/N, coming without permission would get her tied up with her little holes filled for an entire day.”

Daveed shuddered as you rolled your eyes, giving the blond an unimpressed look.

“Yeah, asshole, I remember,” you grumbled.

He smirked before continuing, “What do you think, slut? Should we do the same with you?”

The older man was breathing hard and you could see pre-come gathering at the tip of his cock, dripping down onto the table. You swiped your thumb over the slit to gather up some of the slick, bringing it to your own mouth for a taste.

“I…I…I don’t…,” Daveed stammered, having a difficult time concentrating.

This time you saw Rafael’s hand pull back then land a harsh spank to the other man’s rear, making you wince. Daveed yelped and slumped to the table, panting hard.

“You don’t what? Speak clearly,” the blond man ordered.

“I don’t know,” the restrained rapper whined.

Another slap, this time to the other side. Shaking your head, you sighed in feigned sympathy.

“Better come up with a better answer, love. Rafa’s not going to stop until you do.”

The blond-haired man caught your eye and motioned for you to join him. You circled the table, enjoying seeing Daveed so helpless and needy.

“Here, keep stretching him. I need him nice and loose since it’s his first time,” your younger boyfriend whispered to you, pulling his own fingers out for you to take over.

You nodded and added a bit more lube, circling around the twitching opening before slipping in two fingers. Since your digits were more slender than Rafael’s they went in easily, so you tried for three. It was a bit tighter, but after a bit of groaning from Daveed you managed to push them inside.

Meanwhile, Rafael climbed onto the table and knelt beside Daveed’s head. He grabbed a handful of the unruly curls and yanked the older man’s head up forcing him to yelp in surprise.

“You want my cock in you?” The man barked.

With difficulty, Daveed nodded.

“Suck my dick then. You do it well, I’ll fuck you with it.”

You bit down on your lip to hold back a groan, watching the two men attentively as you thrusted your fingers in and out. Daveed opened his mouth and Rafael promptly shoved his cock into it, pushing in all the way. You gasped softly, seeing the restrained man’s nose pressed right up against the younger man’s crotch. Given Rafael’s size Daveed definitely would have to relax his throat to take him all the way in like that.

“Fuck…,” you whispered, feeling your own panties get wet at the sight.

One of your boyfriends sucking the other one off was definitely one of the hottest things you had ever seen. Daveed was quite new at this as he instinctively tried to swallow but couldn’t, gagging on Rafael’s cock. The younger man pulled out a little to give his lover a chance to breathe but already tears were gathering in those large, begging eyes.

Rafael kept Daveed’s head still as he moved his hips, fucking his mouth leisurely. You could feel the older man shake and choke, his body physically reacting whenever he couldn’t breathe as his muscles tightened around your fingers. The blond rapper let his head fall back, eyes shut and mouth open. A litany of curses fell from his lips and he looked in absolute bliss.

You reached your free hand around Daveed’s hip, grasping his cock to stroke it in time with Rafael’s thrusts. The man jerked in surprise, the sound he made like a gurgled sob. With the cock ring on, Daveed had no chance to orgasm, but the stimulation was driving him so close to the edge. His cock was dribbling pre-come and you wished you could have your mouth around it, lapping it all up.

“Rafa,” you complained, “I wanna ride him.”

The younger man chuckled as he looked over at you.

“Wanna ride the bitch’s cock as I fuck him?” He asked.

You perked up and nodded eagerly.

“Yes! Like that idea,” you giggled, giving Daveed’s balls a hard tug.

Rafael pulled out of the man’s mouth, stepping off the table. The older rapper coughed, throat no doubt sore from the rough treatment. Together, you and your younger boyfriend rolled the older man over onto his back. Rafael grabbed a cushion from one of the chairs and slipped it under Daveed’s hips while you put one under his head since the table surface was quite hard.

Leaning down so you could whisper in his ear, you pushed back the curls, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s temple.

“Color?” You asked quietly.

“G-green,” Daveed replied although his voice cracked.

You nodded and smiled at him, kissing him on the lips before pulling off your panties then climbing onto the table to straddle his hips. The table’s height was perfect as Rafael spread Daveed’s legs. Since the man’s arms were restrained behind his back, you didn’t want to put more pressure on his chest by resting your hands on it, so instead you used the table. It was a little tricky, and you had to move carefully not to fall off, but luckily the piece of furniture was sturdy and well-grounded. Lifting yourself up, you reached down to grab Daveed’s cock, holding it in place as you slowly sunk down onto it. You were soaked through from arousal and he entered into you easily, a soft hiss partnered by fluttering eyes as you took him in to the hilt.

“Oooh…fuuuck….baby,” you groaned, grinding down against him, “You feel…so…fucking…good.”

Daveed was biting his lip not to say anything until he felt the blunt tip of Rafael’s cock press against his hole. He whimpered and you saw a brief look of apprehension cross his face.

Bending forward, you rested your hands beside his head so you could watch him closely.

“Baby? You ok?” You asked, “Let us know if you need a break…or if you want to safeword,” you reminded him.

He nodded but still looked nervous, the expression morphing into one of discomfort when Rafael pressed in.

You leaned down and began littering soft kisses around his mouth and over his cheeks, trying to calm him down. His breath was labored and you could tell he was trying to adjust, but it was difficult.

“Diggs? Everything ok?” You heard the younger man ask from behind you, his voice soft and concerned.

It took a few tries before Daveed managed to find his voice, “Y-yes…I’m…ok…just…just need a moment.”

Trying to distract him, you started to move your hips. At the same time, you clenched your vaginal muscles, stimulating his cock inside. The older rapper groaned and you felt him trembling as Rafael pushed in deeper, slowly to give Daveed time to catch his breath.

Pressing your mouth against his ear, you panted against the dark-skinned man.

“Fuck, baby boy, you feel incredible. Are you enjoying this? Being tied down? Everything you’ve ever done to me, I’m going to return it two fold, sweetheart,” you teased huskily, “Me and Rafa are going to have so much fun with you…take good care of you. Work that tight little hole of yours until it’s loose and dripping, until you can fit two dicks inside, yeah? And you’re going to be a good pet, aren’t you? Obedient and lovely, such a good boy.”

You felt Daveed suddenly jerk, his hips jolting upwards as his cock was pushed deep into you. With a sharp squeak, you quickly looked behind you and saw Rafael smirking, toying around with the other man’s balls.

“He liked that,” the blond man laughed, “You know, you should thank Y/N for being so sweet with you, Diggs. She’s being very considerate.”

Daveed whimpered as his glazed eyes met yours, the tears in them adding desperation to his begging.

“Th-thank you, ma’am…I’m…I’m very...grateful. P-please, please, I want to come…ma’am…s-sir,” he pleaded.

You peered over your shoulder to check if Rafael had managed to fully seat himself in Daveed. The man’s confident grin answered you and he gave you a little nod of confirmation. Turning back to the trapped rapper beneath you, you carefully rose up, thighs quivering from the effort.

“All right baby, because you begged so nicely,” you cooed.

Behind you, Rafael followed the rhythm you set. Every time you ground down onto Daveed’s cock, he thrusted in, stimulating the older man from both inside and outside. Daveed squirmed on the table, biting his lip as his back arched.

“Fuck!!” The curly-haired man screamed, gasping at the intensity, “Oh fuck, please, please, Y/N, please!!!”

You tossed your head back, enjoying the moment to the fullest. Beneath you, your boyfriend was completely at your mercy and it was a thrill. Angling yourself to achieve maximum stimulation, you sped up rapidly. The muscles in your legs burned but you were eager to chase down your orgasm after so long without seeing your boys. You pushed yourself up until only the tip was inside, then dropped down with a shout, trembling at how good it felt.

Rafael kept up with your pace, his cock slamming into Daveed forcefully. His eyes flickered between watching you and his own cock as it disappeared over and over into the older man’s body. It was so tight inside, and the noises coming from Daveed and you were incredibly arousing. Rafael tugged and played with the swollen balls as he thrusted as deep into that wet opening as he could.

Soon the only sounds were moans, cursing, and the slapping of flesh against flesh. The table shook beneath you and Daveed’s combined weight but neither of you paid it any attention. You reached down and rubbed your palms over the man’s nipples, pinching them between your fingers and pulling until Daveed was sobbing.

“M-ma’am, hurts, hurts, p-please…oh god…I…I need to come!” He pleaded, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. The cock ring was still around his aching member and he knew he couldn’t climax with it on.

“Yesss, ooh, your cock is so big in me,” you praised, “Yeah baby, come on, be-be good for me. My beautiful Daveed, s-so perfect, dirty, filthy…amazing little cock slut!”

You groaned as the burning heat in your belly expanded, stoked with each jab of Daveed’s cock into you. You rested your hands on the table and moved just your hips, up and down as you bit your lip.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” You chanted before the heat exploded.

You reared back, back arching with your head tossed back. Your eyes fluttered as your mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure.

Rafael pauses as you orgasmed, reaching out his hands to grab you around the waist to make sure you didn’t fall. Without missing a beat, he pulled out of Daveed to help you down and into a chair where you could recover before he returned to his task. The helpless man on the table watched you with wide eyes as the blond man re-inserted his cock, having a bit more freedom now that you weren’t pressing down against Daveed. Rafael pushed the other man’s legs apart even more and drove in with full force.

Panting for air, you watched hazily, marvelling at the image in front of you. Daveed was shaking as he thrashed about, held in place by Rafael who had draped himself over his lover’s chest. The two men’s eyes locked and the younger rapper grabbed a fistful of the luxurious curls, yanking Daveed’s head back so he could bite down along his neck. You pushed yourself out of the chair, leaning against the table for support and pressed your mouth to the restrained rapper, muffling his noises as he was fucked.

“You want to come?” You breathed against the soft lips, brushing away some of the tears on Daveed’s cheeks.

He nodded and whined, looking more desperate than you’ve ever seen him.

“Please…please Y/N, please, I need to, I’ll do anything,” he begged.

You smiled then reached for the cock ring, checking with Rafael through a look that it was ok. The toy came off easily and you didn’t hesitate to take the swollen cock into your mouth, plunging it into your throat. Daveed screamed and you felt the hot bursts of cum before the salty bitter taste coated your mouth. You kept yourself in place, drinking it all down and lapping up any bits that escaped, working your throat muscles until the older rapper was sobbing from overstimulation.

Rafael groaned loudly as he grabbed your hair, his hips jerking uncontrollably as he came inside Daveed. Both of the men were shaking, gasping loudly as you slowly pulled back, licking your lips like a smug cat. You reached behind your back and unhooked the bra you were still wearing, tossing it to the floor with a sigh of relief. That had been an incredible experience and it left you relaxed but also exhausted. Resting your head on Daveed’s stomach, you waited for the men to recover a bit. Rafael gently cupped your chin and brought your face to his, kissing you on the lips with a soft smile.

“That…was a great welcome home present,” you giggled, hugging your boyfriend.

The blond rapper hugged you back tightly before carefully pulling out, smirking at the twitching opening that was now swollen.

Daveed squirmed and made a grumbling sound in complaint, shooting the both of you sulky glares.

“I want to hug her too!” He protested, tugging on the tie that still kept his arms behind him.

You laughed and rounded the table, helping him to sit up with Rafael’s help. The older man winced as his weight fell on his sore ass, so you quickly readjusted the cushion under his hips to make it a little more comfortable.

The knot of the tie was still sturdy and you worked to loosen it. Rafael wrapped his arms around Daveed’s waist and kissed him on the mouth gently. You paused In your work to watch, grinning at how adorable it was. Both men were like giant teddy bears and to see them being so sweet to each other was heartwarming.

“Feel ok, Diggs?” Rafael asked quietly.

You finally managed to get the tie loose and Daveed stretched his arms, rubbing at the wrists. You and Rafael helped to get the blood flow back, hovering around your boyfriend like two concerned bees.

“Yeah. Pretty goddamn amazing actually,” the curly-haired man replied, grinning lazily.

Daveed wrapped one arm around you and the other around Rafael, pulling both of you to him. You brushed a hand through his hair, pushing a few strands out of his face.

“Thank you,” the older man said, looking between you and the blond rapper. He looked on the verge of tears and you quickly hugged him, patting his back.

Both you and Rafael cuddled Daveed, staying with him and letting him take his time to recover. Since this was the first time for all three of you, no one was sure how aftercare would go and you cautiously tried to feel out how Daveed was reacting to what had happened.

“Do you…want a bath? Or shower? Or maybe some food?” You asked.

The man nodded and then pointedly looked at the kitchen table.

“Shower…and then we should clean up the table before food I think.”

Rafael and you helped him down, keeping him between the two of you for support in case his legs gave out. Slowly all of you began to head for the bathroom.

“I can do that, it’s just some lube. A quick wipe down will get it nice and clean,” you offered cheerfully.

“O-oh…but Rafa and me always…cleans up…,” Daveed said uncertainly.

“But…that’s because I’m usually the sub…and cleaning’s hard when you’re all achy because Rafa’s an asshole to you and wacked your butt red,” you chuckled.

“What?!” The blond gasped in pretend outrage, “That’s false accusations, Y/N, I object!”

You snickered and blew a raspberry at him, making Daveed laugh.

“How’s your ass?” Rafael asked the other man, “If it’s too sore, we can put something on to numb it a bit.”

Daveed shook his head as you entered the bathroom. Carefully stepping into the large tub, you turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature so it was on the hotter side which Daveed enjoyed.

“It’s not too bad. I can understand why Y/N has trouble sitting down after anal though, that was intense.”

You laughed and poured some body wash onto the luffa. Rafael took care of Daveed’s hair, massaging his scalp as he worked in the shampoo. The older man was clearly enjoying the attention as he stood between you two, letting you work. It was relaxing to take care of your boyfriend, helping him get clean. You made sure to wash over every part of him, running the scented foam over the broad chest, the back, down to his hips, between his legs, and then down to his feet. You took extra care with the ring of muscle that had taken quite a pounding earlier, using your fingers to soothe the area.

“I think…I can feel Rafa’s cum dripping out,” you smirked.

The blond rolled his eyes while Daveed looked embarrassed, “It’s…a little odd I guess. When he came I could actually FEEL it inside, that was weird,” he confessed.

The dark-skinned rapper encircled your waist with his arms, looking contemplative.

“Is it the same? Anal sex for men and women?” He asked.

You blinked then looked to Rafael, then back to Daveed.

“Um…I think…so? Maybe a bit different, men have the prostate, women don’t. So I guess it’s potentially more pleasurable for men?”

With a wicked gleam to your eyes, you looked to the blond man behind Daveed.

“You know, between the two of us, there’s 3 holes to fill not including our mouths, Rafa. You’re gonna need more dicks.”

Both men laughed loudly, shooting you incredulous looks.

“We…we’ll go buy m-more dildos,” Rafael offered, trying to talk between his laughter.

“Oh!! We can buy a prostate massager for Daveed!” You suggested, looking excited, “Holy shit we can buy so many new toys if you’re also into subbing,” you said to the older man, “Cock cages, humbler…”

“Hold up!” Daveed chuckled, “Let’s…take it one step at a time, kitten. I mean, the closet has lots of toys already.”

You pouted, “B-but we need things for you too! At least a cock cage, to match my clit clip!”

“I’ll…think about it,” the man answer, chuckling.

As you turned to get more body wash, Daveed hurriedly leaned into Rafael.

“What’s a cock cage?” He whispered urgently, eyes wide.

The blond man snickered and hugged Daveed, “It’s a…cage…for cock. Like a cock ring but it covers the entire dick. I’ll show you later,” he whispered back just as you returned armed with more foam.

The rest of the shower went uneventfully and soon the three of you were back in the living room, wrapped in fluffy bathrobes. Daveed and Rafael lounged on the sofa, flipping through Netflix with some cut up fruit while you took alcohol wipes to the table. First, you gathered up the clothes on the floor and tossed them into the hamper then put away the lube bottle and tie. You washed the cock ring and then set to work on the table, making sure to go over the surface several times to ensure it was sparkling clean.

“Y/N! What do you wanna watch?!” Daveed asked from the living room.

“Anything’s ok! Whatever’s fine love,” you called back.

You heard some muffled talking and then the beginning of a movie. Taking the wipes to the cleaning cupboard, you put them away before joining the boys on the sofa.

Daveed was sprawling along the cushions, head resting in Rafael’s lap. Instead of making them move, you settled on the floor.

“Kung Fu Panda? Seriously?” You asked, eyebrows raised.

“What? It’s a good movie. Happy ending,” Daveed protested.

“Fine, fine, but I’m ordering us Chinese take out then,” you said as you picked up the phone.

Rafael and Daveed chuckled, “Tell them to include some extra fortune cookies. And plum sauce for the spring rolls,” the blond man instructed.

You gave him a salute as the phone rang through and you placed the order for all your usual dishes. Daveed snuggled against Rafael with a grin on his face, his hand reaching over the sofa to play with your hair. You smiled at him and leaned into the touch, shuffling a little closer.

“Love you,” the man mouthed.

You smiled brightly and blew him a kiss, “Love you too,” you whispered.

 

* * *

_**END** _

Wheeeeee~ Now Rafa's got 2 subs xD And you get to try your hand at domming!! Oh my!! 

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  

 


End file.
